mega_mindfandomcom-20200213-history
Roxanne Ritchi
Roxanne is a smart, practical journalist and Metro Man's girlfriend. Her repeated kidnappings at the hands of Megamind have become tiresome. But when her super-boyfriend is destroyed and the landscape of power in Metro City shifts, new developments in the good-versus-evil department may just become a topic worthy of writing home about. 　 History Megamind is the super villain of story, and like any good super villain that knows his stuff, he needs a hostage in order to lure the good guy, Metro Man, to fight him. Enter Roxanne Ritchi, the reluctant damsel in distress. Megamind has kidnapped her so many times that she's simply not afraid of him anymore. So, one day, Megamind kidnaps her yet again, Metro Man goes to her rescue yet again, the same predictable routine, right? Wrong. It turns out Metro Man's weakness was copper as it drains his power, and when Megamind's death ray hits, it kills the hero and Megamind takes over the city. One night, Roxanne goes to the museum dedicated to Metro Man and bumps into the museum's archivist, Bernard. As she attempts to comfort him about the hero's death, she says the heroes can be made and decides to stand up to Megamind. The next day, she finds the villain's secret hideout and goes inside, along with Bernard in order to try and find out the villain's plans for the city and stop them. After standing up to Megamind and escaping the lair, Roxanne becomes impressed with Bernard for being the only other person to stand up to Megamind except Metro Man. She begins seeing him, and they become close, while all the while Roxanne works on deciphering Megamind's plans. One evening, before going on a date with Bernard, Roxanne finally figures out Megamind's plan: to create a hero so that he'll have someone to fight again. And it turns out that the hero, Titan, was actually Roxanne's cameraman, Hal. When she goes to her date, a very big secret is revealed completely by mistake: "Bernard" was actually Megamind all along. Roxanne, deeply hurt, dumps him in the rain. However, she looks back before she walks away. The next morning, Megamind comes to her apartment and tells her that Titan turned evil and he needs her help. Since Titan has Metro Man's powers, they need clues as to what could be his weakness and since Roxanne knows where Metro Man's hideout is, they decide to cooperate. After arriving there, the duo finds out that Metro Man is actually alive and well. The truth was that he got tired being a hero and faked his death in order to retire. However, he won't be helping them because he was done being a hero. After that, Megamind lost his will to fight and goes back to prison. But Roxanne goes and tries to reason with Titan and that backfires as Titan ties her to Metro Tower, the tallest building in the city and uses her to lure out Megamind. Roxanne encourages Megamind to not give up as this was his best quality and that she needs his help right now. Megamind does come to her rescue and saves her, but gets injured in the process. Then Metro Man shows up, saying he never should have left and goes after Titan. The twist is, that it was Minion who was "Megamind", and Roxanne figures out that "Metro Man" was the real Megamind. After Megamind chases Titan off, Roxanne turns off his disguise so that everyone can see who their real hero was. However, Titan comes back and realizes that it was Megamind and not Metro Man because of Megamind's mispronunciation. Roxanne spots Megamind's invisible car, where the one thing that could stop Titan is, and alerts Megamind. He grabs the Defuser gun, but Titan throws him into the air, and it looks like he will fall to his death. Roxanne in the meantime, creeps behind Titan to knock him out with a signpost but abandons that plan and runs when Megamind goes flying and Titan comes after her. She backs into the fountain, with Titan about to kill her, when a dehydrated cube falls in the water and materializes into Megamind, who grabs the gun, and defuses Titan from his powers. Roxanne forgives Megamind and he becomes Metro City's new hero. Roxanne is last seen dancing with Megamind at the musuem inauguration, when their dance ends she leaps into his arms and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Megamind: The Button of Doom Oddly, Roxanne is not seen nor mentioned. Appearance Roxanne is a very pretty woman of average height, with big blue eyes and a short pixie-cut brown hair that is parted to the right. Her face is a bit squarish in shape, and she has a smattering of light freckles across her nose and cheeks. She also has a beauty spot a bit under her mouth and to the right. She has an average chest and wide hips, making her body pear shaped in appearance. 　 Personality What defines Roxanne is the fact that she is brave. If there is wrongdoing of any kind afoot, she will try to stop it, even when it's clear she's at a disadvantage. She is very strong-minded and she is very determined, so when she decides on doing something, she will do it. However, she isn't reckless, she will call for and accept help if the situation calls for it. Despite being sarcastic at times, she truly believes in the goodness of people. This is why she is nice to everyone, unless they prove her otherwise and then it depends on the person. She is very honest and one of the things she cares about the most is honesty and, although white lies are fine, she doesn't tolerate big lies. When she is angry, she can get physical but she is willing to give second chances.. She cares deeply about the people around, and will try to protect them and help when there's trouble. She is also very smart, and usually figures things out rather quickly. She is very nosy and will try to get to bottom of whatever she is investigating. She can be quite observant but when she is involved with something emotionally, she can sometimes overlook details. 　 Relationships Mother Roxanne seems to have a good relationship with her mother. When Roxanne went bike riding with Megamind (who was disguised as Bernard) at the park she gets sad because of the park's pollution problem and told "Bernard" she and her mother went there all the time in her youth. In "Megamind: The Novel", Roxanne tells her on the phone about her and "Bernard"'s relationship. 　 Metro Man When Metro Man was still a superhero and protector of the Metro City Roxanne, like everyone in the city (except Megamind) respected and admired him. He rescued her everytime Megamind kidnapped her and was rumored to be Metro Man's girlfriend (which would be the reason of why Megamind always kidnapped her). Roxanne was very sad by the hero's apparent death. During one of her dates with "Bernard", Roxanne comfessed that she and Metro Man never dated and that he wasn't her type. When Megamind and Roxanne find Metro Man alive in his and Megamind's old school (which turns out to be Metro Man's secret hideout), Metro Man admits he faked his death to retire from being a hero and become a musician, Roxanne was furious with him for abandoning the city and leaving them at Megamind's mercy and proceeded to break anything she had near in Metro Man's head (even though it didn't cause him any harm) and shot Megamind a look of disbelief when he said he had talent. When they fail to convince Music Man to fight Tighten, Roxanne tries to encourage Megamind to fight, stating that they didn't need him. It is unknown if Roxanne is still fond of Metro Man. 　 Megamind Roxanne was the hostage in nearly every attempt of Megamind at taking over Metro City. Though she was always saved by Metro Man, his help was often unnecessary. He fusses over his appearance before seeing her even before things began to become romantic between them, which shows that he’s trying to impress her even when they were enemies. After Metro Man’s defeat, Megamind visits the Metro Man museum in his pajamas and to avoid letting Roxanne see him dressed so un-evilly, he takes on the persona of one of the workers in the museum. As Bernard, he spends a lot of time with Roxanne and shares dinners and jokes with her. After a short time, they both become infatuated with one another. Because of an accident, Roxanne learns Bernard’s true identity and becomes furious with Megamind for tricking her into falling in love with him. She dumps him and they walk away from one another. The next day, Megamind goes to fight Titan and things go poorly when Titan goes berserk. Megamind goes to Roxanne for help, who helps only after he claims that she's the most intelligent person he knows. The two of them go to Metro Man’s home to find out how to stop Titan, once there they learn that Metro Man had faked his own death and Megamind decides that he's giving up the fight, even though he’s never been known to give up on anything before. He expresses that it’s because he is a bad guy and doesn’t win, doesn’t fly into the sunset, and doesn’t get the girl. He leaves Roxanne feeling guilty and he goes back to prison. Later, when Roxanne is captured by Titan, she pleas with Megamind through video to become the guy he used to be that would never give up. Seeing the woman he’s fallen in love with in danger, Megamind decides to try to defeat Titan once and for all. When the fight is over and Megamind wins the battle, he admits to Roxanne that the reason he won was because he was fighting for her. Roxanne forgives him and gives him a hug. Later, during the opening of the Megamind museum, she kisses him on the cheek.　 Minion During her last kidnapping Minion treated her nicely and told her where did they get their equipment when she asked (despite his boss told him not to). At first Minion disapproved of Megamind dating her, fearing that she could hurt him. Later Minion (disguised as Megamind) rescued her from Tighten, breaking his fish bowl head and almost dying in the process, he survived thanks to Megamind throwing him in the city's fountain, much to Roxanne's relief. Minion refers to her as "Miss Ritchi". 　 Hal Stewart Hal used to be Roxanne's cameraman, who had a strong crush on her until she rejected him after he tried to woo her when he became "Tighten" and attempted to kill her to get revenge on Megamind for winning her over. Roxanne Ritchi's Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Human Females